


Kiss your fist before you hit me

by A_Nobelmonster



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, kinda rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a type of penance Asbo will never get done paying , so he goes quietly<br/>at Kev's beck and call . he prays for absolution with his face against the mattress<br/>fire burnt flesh ripping out his soul with every gentle touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss your fist before you hit me

It’s not as destructive as it probably looks, Dennis up against the locker room door

Kev, with one hand firm at the side of his throat the other down his trousers  
The younger boys gets that sometimes people need things, things that  
Are harsh and cruel. Things like the calloused marred fingers pressing into his windpipe.  
These incidents have occurred more frequently since kev split with trish. Moments running to fires, and sweating against bed sheets with his captain above him blur together

 

Like Dennis doesn’t know how to stop running towards fires.

First George, now kev. Always attracted to bright burning destructive men who want to turn him to ashes too.  
Where George wanted Dennis’s everything, attentions, adoration, fear. Kev wants his –

A moan gurgles out from his scratchy throat, like a broken spigot once he starts he can’t stop  
This is what kev want. He wants this control over Dennis, when he’s naked and vulnerable and so trusting.  
The younger boy looks into the captain’s gaze his fingers an unforgiving grip on his dick  
The anger of the act betrayed by the attention the hand is showing to the sensitive tip, thumb rubbing pre-come over his perineum as he leans closer forehead to forehead  
Breathe stuttering the blond struggles to get closer, the fever in skin  
Electric “please, please, please” his lips, broken with the ghost of rough teeth , never stop moving

 

“do you deserve to come Asbo? Do you” fingers grasp his neck harder. His eye’s sting because no, he’s not sure he deserves that kind of pleasure.  
Kev sinks to his knees wiping the vestiges of bodily fluids on the kids shaking thigh right next to a knife wound. It’s how it always is, Dennis never asks to cum, never asks to fuck, never asks for love or to be treated kindly

And just to twist the blade in further kev gives him everything. The older man grips his hips like he’s trying to bruise his bones and takes the flushed dick into his mouth like he’s preforming some ancient curse. Humming into the sensitive flesh what starts an earthquake in Dennis, unraveling his atoms to their base elements as he comes quick and breathless and full of self-loathing.  
Then kev grips his head after he’s slid down the door and kisses him all tongue and gentle hesitant touches before wiping off his mouth and leaving.  
It’s not as awful as it looks, its just what he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd.


End file.
